Glaive Prime
| notes = Charge attack bounces off of enemy targets and can hit a theoretical infinite amount of targets on the way back to the user. }} Glaive Prime became available as of Update 11.0. It could be seen in Ember Prime's left hand during the artwork show of Livestream #18. Charge attacks throw the weapon and returns after three bounces or after it reaches a certain distance. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics Advantages: *Has higher charge damage than its unprimed counterpart. *Has noticeably faster return speed compared to the regular Glaive. *Has a noticeably faster flight speed (awaiting confirmation) *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed after the Glaive Prime leaves the hand. **You are allowed to fire your weapon after letting go of the Glaive Prime or reload. ***As catching the Glaive Prime is considered a one-handed action, catching the Glaive while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Has its own exclusive1 mods: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions' rewards. (1Note: all of these mods also work on the Glaive and the Kestrel). Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without rare Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy, but can be angled to do so. Acquisition *Glaive Prime Blueprint : Tower III Defense *Glaive Prime Blade: Tower I/II/III Survival/Defense *Glaive Prime Disc: Tower I/II/III Defense Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without Power Throw can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. Notes *Flies faster and further than his original counterpart (needs confirmation) *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract the Glaive. *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks as well, as of 10.3.4. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities, the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is point blank to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. When used upclose with a Quick Return mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown over and over. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does infact do 150. Trivia *Added in Update 11. *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *A similar weapon is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. *The word "glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, one of which is what is portrayed in the game. *Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a Sicarus Prime. *Oddly enough, though the Glaive Prime has 3 blades, only two are requested in the crafting process. *Like the Glaive, the Glaive Prime has a much smaller model when retracted under the arm. See Also *Glaive, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. Media Glaive_Prime.png Sources Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Prime Category:Thrown